User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe Season 2: SHINee vs F(x)
This is a unique one because only people who know who the hell these people are will get most of the references. On one side, we have SHINee, an all-male idol group from South Korea who works for SM Entertainment, and the other side is F(x), an all-female idol group from south korea who works for SM entertainment. But trust me, that's not the entire connection, because that would be a stupid connection. Connection: Two very popular South Korean Idol Groups from SM entertainment, who are always compared to each other because of their wide variety of music and styles. Members of each team have at least 1 connection to a member of the opposite group, like Sulli and Minho on To The Beautiful You, who both had main roles on the same show. EDIT: Thanks to YouTube Korea for help with the Korean Line in Amber's verse. Locations Sherlock Museum: A scene from SHINee's music video Sherlock, which features them solving a mystery. Red Building: A scene from F(x)'s popular music video Red Light, which features them... doing things. With their bodies. Genie Physical Education School Dorms: Location of the Korean Drama "To The Beautiful You", based off the Manga Hana Kimi, where SHINee member Minho played Kang Tae Joon. F(x)'s Sulli played opposite to him as Goo Jae-Hee. Minho raps here. Fancy Lighthouse: Location of F(x) music video for Rum Pum Pum Pum. F(x) backs up and let's Amber, the groups rapper, take on Minho and the rest of SHINee. SM Entertainment: Where Lee Soo-Man appears, as he is the Person who founded it. Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE. SEASON 2 KEY, TAEMIN, JONGHYUN, ONEW, AND MINHO VERSUS VICTORIA, AMBER, KRYSTAL, SULLI, AND LUNA BEGIN! SHINee Give it up, give it up, Lucifer ’s about to take action Firing idol-ized women with a hot summer passion To the beautiful you five, there is something you should see While you lose to the boy group known as SHINee! Welcome to SHINee’s world, where it’s all show and no talk These Special F(x) are in for an Electric Shock Popular since 2008, SHINee is heading out the gate We’ll leave you at a red light , stranded outside of time and place F(x) Why so serious ? These Sherlock's can’t take a hint? It’s time to give some misconceptions to these wimps It’s all okay, Minho, you know I’m your boy As long as you do it, do it, chu~ It’ll be part of our ploy We can Rum Pum Pum Pum straight into a hot summer F(x) is about to make all these Korean boys seem dumber Key Ladies and Gentleman, Minho! (Scene changes from the Sherlocks museum to the dorms) Minho Hello , Nominated group for Song of the Year (Korea!) While Sulli left the scene due to harassment alongside a bad career I’m on the Medical Top Team, while your members host shows on MTV I write To Your Heart , You guys didn’t write your own Japanese Release The Alarm Clock will warn you of the terrible Idol jobs you’ve done It’s be a shame to think this is one rap battle you could have actually won F(x) You had your main rapper solo It's time we send in our own flame...Yeah, Yeah Amber. (Scene Changes from Red Building to Fancy Lighthouse) Amber You think you’re Real Men because you rhyme in english? You better Stand Up! Gangsta Boys, because Amber’s playing basketball!(swish!) My Style! 에 맞서지 않았기를 원할 거야 (You'll wish you hadn't come up against My Style!) You ask for "Girls, Girls, Girls ", but have no relations with Sistar! I Spit It Out like my rhymes are Chocolate Love Bad? Talentless? Gross? SHINee is all of the Above (Scene breaks into SM entertainment Building) Taemin Your group smells like Ice Cream! Sulli Are you calling us sweet? This is a rap battle, Taemin. Seriously. Get ahold of yourself. Taemin I… DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT! Soo Lee-Man CALM DOWN! SHINee & F(x) HUH? Soo Lee-Man I own both of your groups, head of SM entertainment! I am the king korean, I own both of your contracting agreements! SHINee, you had a world tour and have fans from every country you can join SNL Korea, but you at least have to be funny! and F(x)... don’t be Girls Generation. That is all. Lee Soo Man out, my wife is dead, so you kids have a ball! Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAP BATTLES! OF! GLISCORS UNIVERSE! SEASON 2! FROM SOUTH KOREAAAAAAA! who won? SHINee F(x) SHINee member Minho F(x) member Amber Soo Lee-Man Category:Blog posts